She's The Sweetest Drug
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: KH2 Fic. The story has nothing to do with drugs. It's just that Sora's having a huge obsession over you-know-who. He's been having weird dreams lately. Really WeIrD! And I'm hearing voices. Someone help! R&R, please? : SxK Sora/Kairi Sokai
1. Come Closer

**Author's Note: Hey, readers! Alisha here. It's my first fic on ****KH2****, soo, pleeease, go easy on me. Just like the summary, it has nothing to do with dugs. It's just that Sora's having an obsession over you-know-who. So, yea. Enjoy!**

**The Axe Princess's Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or Ne-yo.**

* * *

_**Ouch, my head hurts. Everything looks so dark. Where am I?**_

_**I felt my surroundings, it was… rough. It was like sand.**_

_**After some persistence, my eyelids broke open. I was right, it was sand. I'm at a… beach?**_

_**Strange, I don't remember coming here. Maybe… Maybe, it's a dream. Yes, it must be. It's really bright. Too bright. I wonder too, is there anybody else here or am I just alone?**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. I heard footsteps. Looks like I'm not alone! I scanned around to find out where the sound was coming from. My eyes finally stopped right at a female.**_

_**She had long, red hair and she was beautiful but she was clad in clothes that were so **__**revealing**__**. As she took strides closer and closer, her face became more familiar. At last, she was just a meter from me. That's when I came to realize, she was Kairi.**_

_**Her blue eyes were staring at mine and she was… smirking? I wanted to talk but, I didn't know what to say. Since I was still sitting down, she bent down a bit. Never at once did her eyes left mine.**_

_**Suddenly, my gaze felt down into her chest. I was so busy staring that I didn't realized where exactly I was staring at. My eyes went back to hers and I looked away and blushed a deep red. I felt a hand cupped my chin and turned it to face with my best friend's face. Her hand fell to my thigh and I jumped a bit.**_

_**Her hand then traveled nearer to my ugh… 'you-know-where' and her face was inching closer and closer.**_

"_**Come closer…" She finally whispered.**_

_**My heart was beating at a rapid speed. It was really loud; I bet the red-head could even hear it. Speaking of her, what is she gonna do? I knew by now, my head would fall off any moment because I was blushing like mad. But, the fact that her palm was on my thigh, I wanted it more. I don't know why. This feeling inside of me is making me wanting it, or in other words, **__**lusting **__**for it.**_

_**What could I do now? Our lips were just centimeters away now and I could barely breathe. This is it. I gave in and just closed my eyelids. All of a sudden, I felt my body moving and finally fell down.**_

**I forced open my eyes and discovered that I was back in my room. I was on the **_**really**_** hard, merciless floor so I stood up. The sun was irritatingly shining and I knew it was morning. In addition, it was the first day of school. Well, time for morning routines. First up, make bed. A **_**great **_**way to start the day. Sarcasm.**

**I mean, why do we need to make our beds when we're going to sleep on them back, anyway? Everything we do in our life is like a cycle. I was too distracted to care about those stuffs, though. What was really in mind was that dream… Or was it a nightmare? I don't know. But really, **_**what the heck was that?**_

_**It was a dream. A sexy little weeeeeet dream…**_

**I stopped spreading my blanket. What the-? Who are you?**

_**I'm you, doofus!**_

**Oh, great. Now, I'm hearing voices. What's next, I can see ghosts?**

_**Nah, seeing through people's clothes are much more interesting. I'm sure Kairi will be the first person you wanna test it out on. Riiight?**_

**Oh, yeaa. Wait a minute, what the hell did I just said?! I didn't meant that. Although, it would be nice.**

_**Reeeally nice.**_

**My hand was going around the mattress as I was searching for my crown necklace. My hand passed, then, passed over something. I felt **_**something**_**. My hand went back and I felt an extremely wet part. Wet?! Did I wet myself? Oh, if Riku knew about this, he will-**

_**Relax! You didn't wet yourself. Jeez, you're such a goof. You had a wet dream. This is what happens after you have one.**_

**Forget Riku. What about mum?! She'll scre-**

_**Every guys have wet dreams. It's normal. You're just growing up. Your mummy will understand. Now, shut up and take a bath. I'm sure you wanna see Khairi reeeally soon, huh?**_

**Yeaa, I do. I slapped my forehead, really hard. Not again…**

* * *

**Soo, how was that? Please review. Don't run, okay? Even if you don't have an account, just drop one single, simple comment. I'll aprreciate it. ;)**


	2. Who's Pete?

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Sowie for the loooooong wait. I have been extremely busy and I have tons of work to do, everyday! Now that I'm in a different school and a year older, it means double the amount of homework and assignments in my schedule. But, I really, really wanna do this story and don't let any other 'authors' take over it.**

**Monkey Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or Ne-yo. Scrap that, Ne-yo's mine! =P**

* * *

Normal Text - Sora's POV  
_Italic text - His err, 'dirty' self POV  
_**Bold Text - Exaggerated Words & Whispers**

_

* * *

_

Ack, first day of school! I wonder if any of the guys are here. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worst, I felt a smack on my back. And it really hurt.

"Ow!" I cried, **almost **like a baby. Anyways, I turned around and I punched the idiot in his guts. He cringed in pain and frowned.

Suddenly, he started shouting, "WHAT'S UP, SORA?!"

It was, then, that I realized the **jerk **that had smacked me was my cocky, show off-ish best friend, Riku. So, I replied, "FINE, RIKU! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!"

It became quiet for awhile. You can imagine the crickets chirping and the other students around us, sweat-dropping.

The silver-haired guy broke the silence and said, "Actually, I don't really know why. Anyways, Hey! Long time no see. So, how's it hanging?"

"Nothing's going on. **Except that I had a wet dream.**" I mumbled at the last part. It was really unusual for me to talk about his stuffs even though Riku's a guy and he's my best friend.

_Unless Riku's a gay? Or even Kairi's a lesbi-_

"Oooh. Someone's grown up. Awesome, isn't it? So, anyone you have been dreaming about?"

Great. I don't know what to say now. I've been with Riku for a long time but he usually reveals some of my secrets to Kairi, as well. Scrap that, he reveals **all **my secrets to Kairi even if I had my fair share of secrets with her!

_Speaking of the __**Princess**__, where is she?_

I don't know.

_Then, ask Riku, dumbass!_

"Eh, Riku? Where's Kairi? I'm not sure what class is she is in."

"She's not here yet. She's in the same class as you. I'm in the next class but sometimes in some subjects, we're in the same class. And don't change the subject! Answer the question, now!" He strictly questioned.

"Err, I dreamt about… K-K-K-"

"Kairi!"

"Err, what?"

"You dreamt about her, didn't ya?" He grinned like a fox.

"You caught me red-handed. But, whatever condition it is, please don't tell anyone, especially Kairi!" I pleaded but, this time, it was **like** a baby.

"Don't tell me what?" It was a girl's voice.

Oh, shit!

_Oh, yea!_

Quiet you! She better not be who I think she is.

Riku was nervous and was sweating like it was 100°C around the area. I turned around and faced with a beautiful auburn-headed female. She neither was short nor tall or fat nor thin, just the perfect size. She was curvy and had a feminine figure. Her lips were covered with gloss and her blue eyes were dreamy. She had a small frown on her face. She really looked cute like that.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Err, the fact that I'm an idiot?" I gulped. She stared at me strangely. Suddenly, her face changed into her trademark cheerful smile. In result, I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh, Sora. You're same as always… I miss you so much!" Like a bolt of lightning, her arms wrapped around neck and I was forced into a bone-crushing hug! What really scared me was the fact that our body was close.

_Too close, but good, right?_

Heck, no!

I felt a pinch of disappointment when her arms left me and wrapped around Riku too. Then, the school bell rang.

"Aww, time flies so fast. By the way, what class am I in?" The _extremely-cute-voice _questioned.

"You're with Sora. I'm in a different class, though." Riku continued but he went closer and whispered to me, **"It's like God wanted both of you together."**

"See ya!" He waved and chuckled.

Oh, great! Now, I'm stuck with her. What am I supposed to say to her?

'_The fact that the butterflies in your tummy aren't leaving?' Heck, yes! You should tell her._

Oh, for Pete's sake, shut up!

_Pete? Who's Pete? The fat guy that was always chasing you and the others in your adventures a long time ago? Or someone Kairi should know about?  
_

Argh!

* * *

**Haha. Who's Pete? No! Pete's not in this story! If I wanted to write about him, I would have written it in another fan fic, a fantasy-ish one. R&R, please? I worked really hard on it, you know? Thank you! x)**


End file.
